MMG-21B Single Use Deployable Weapon Assault Carriage
The Mobile Machine Gun-21 β Single Use Deployable Weapon Assault Carriage, known colloquially as the MMG-21B SUDWAC or Drop Gun, was an extremely versatile apparatus in the arsenal the United Nations Space Command Defense Force and deployed via SOEIV launch tube with the aid of a disposable composite sabot, though it can also be launched from dropships and similar support craft. Brought into full production in 2621, the SUDWAC saw quite limited use in the closing months of the Second Great War and an equally role use in the brief UNSC participation during the War of 2626; during the Galactic War, however, the MMG-21B would see an extremely lengthy service career as it wasn't retired until the 2750's when its use with the Army was ended. The basis of the device itself is it's rigid titanium shell. The bottom of said shell digs into hard dirt or concrete and is designed to land perpendicular to the surface, though irregularities such as unanticipated sharp inclines or boulders may pose a threat to the SUDWAC's potency. Upon landing, the three sides can unfold into a ramp for the operator of the freshly laid turret. The turret swivels on a 270-degree axis and is capable of firing in almost all directions. It's key component is its external feeding mag-well; once the ammunition drum comprising the base has been emptied, additional box magazines can be attached to external slot and allow for additional fire of the left barrel. Variants & Additional Modifications Several variants were designed to take the place of the standard turret. The most popular of these was the railgun modification. It utilizes an extremely powerful magnetic rail system to fire small ferric tungsten/depleted uranium slugs at half the speed of light and obliterate more heavily armored targets, even destroying Wraith heavy gun platforms with only five to six well placed shots. The second most popular is an iteration armed with a anti-vehicular rocket platform. The "rocket mod" as it was colloquially known to military forces carries twenty self-guided rockets equipped with basic electronic tracking systems and a range of one thousand meters in proper conditions. Other popular variants of the MMG-21B include one that is retrofitted to carry various ammunition, food and medical supplies, or small arms to stimulate ground forces, a variant that wields a modified version of the SPARTAN LASER, and almost half a dozen others. M55 Deflector Plate Not long after its inauguration, all SUDWAC's were modified to mount the M55 Deflector Plate as a standard-issue attachment. Composed of titanium and a heat-dispersing material, the apparatus itself is a ¼-inch thick plate that features a vague bubble shape that reaches toward the base of the platform and provides limited protection from shrapnel, light directed energy weaponry, and weaker projectiles. This provided a modest deal of security for the operator of the Assault Carriage. Mobility-Enhancing Tripod The Mobility-Enhancing Tripod, or MET, was an attachment that grew into widespread use around the same time as the M55 Deflector Plate. mounted to the side of the main shaft, the tripod can be removed from its clamp along with the gun itself and the weapon can be used in a portable manner. This allowed a squad support infantryman to increase their firepower, though at the cost of mobility. Remarks Trivia *The abbreviation Meat-Wac (derived from SUDWAC) eventually became a term used by Marine Corps and Naval to describe a heavily armed ODST and obviously bears inappropriate slurs. *The directions mentioned above are an obvious reference to the common quote, "Don't pull the trigger, squeeze the trigger." *In the case of a drop from low orbit, a tungsten carbide shell would be added to resist against the atmospheric friction. *While this article is technically the 299th addition to the Infinityverse, the F-85 Cardinal Strike Fighter was meant to be created beforehand, though a groggy night left it's "Save page" button accidentally untouched, therefore making the intended 300th page to be created within the series. Category:Halo: Infinity Category:The Galactic War